Breaker's Bow
The is one of the weapons in the game Bastion. Description A versatile ranged weapon. Attack power increases as the bowstring is drawn. Signature weapon of Caelondian Breakers from the Old World. Upgraded with Something Stringy. "With these durable lightweight bows, Caelondian Breaker divisions reconnoitered the farthest reaches of the land in the name of their City." Upgrades Column 1: *Speed String (+25% Draw Speed) *Stabweed Arrowheads (+50% Damage) *Supple Bow Limbs (+25% Draw Speed) *Cael Fletching (+50% Damage) *Dual-Pulley System (Arrows Cause Knockback) Column 2: *Power String (+2 Penetrations Per Shot) *Scumbag Arrows (Arrows Cause Damage Over Time) *Reinforced Bow Limbs (+2 Penetrations Per Shot) *Ura Fletching (Arrows Cause Damage Over Time) *Hybrid-Pulley System (Arrows Can Stun)﻿ First upgrade: "With a good length of meesegut, that bow is like new again." Second upgrade: "Kid packs a special surprise in every one o' those arrows." Secret Skills Dancing Shot *A secret Breaker technique that causes an arrow to bounce from target to target. **"Originally intended only for spectacle but it proved to have practical uses." Breaker Volley *A skill used by the swiftest Breakers, delivering arrow after arrow in rapid succession. *"Devised by the Breakers' most renowned archery instructor." Proving Grounds "The Breaker Barracks. Many straightshooters learned their way here." -Rucks commenting on the area from the map "The Breakers used to come here for target practice. Used to play a little game. See who could hit the most targets in the fewest shots..." ''-When dropping into the area ''"Kid ain't had enough of Breaker's Barracks." ''-when restarting or revisiting the area ''"He's focused, he's armed, and he's off." ''-start of the trial ''"Takes practice, and a mighty strong bow helps, too" -''during the trial ''"I almost don't believe it when he says he passed the Breaker's challenge." ''-returning to the Bastion after clearing the trial *'Third Place''' **Prize: Something Stringy *'Second Place': 10 shots or less **Prize: Something Fancy *'First Place': 5 shots "He's feelin' real proud o' that show." **Prize: Breaker Volley Strategy: The Breaker's Barracks is the first Proving Ground and, as such, also possibly the easiest. It is possible to do this challenge with the unupgraded bow, but it will require very good timing of Power Shots. Simply line yourself up with a set of three targets while standing almost touching one, and shoot through each three-group in order. Polish off the lone survivor, and you're done. If this challenge gives you trouble, penetration and damage upgrades will help make killing the targets less of a timing issue. Weapon Pick Lines *Cael Hammer: Ain't much Kid can't handle with Hammer and Bow in hand. *Fang Repeater: With the repeater and the bow at the ready, Kid aims to keep a safe distance. *War Machete: A bow and a machete, every bit as effective as the fancier stuff. *Scrap Musket: A bow ain't much good in a crowd, but a musket sure is. *Dueling Pistols: Even our lightest ranged weapons are not to be taken lightly. *Brusher's Pike: Kid don't always care for fancy guns and things. A bow and pike will do just fine. *Army Carbine: Best not let them get too close if you only got a bow and a carbine. *Fire Bellows: Bow and bellows make a strange and fearsome team. *Galleon Mortar: Sometimes arrows ain't enough, so Kid packs something bigger, just in case. *Calamity Cannon: We've fought with bows for centuries. Calamity Cannons, not so much. See Also *Weapons ru:Лук сплетника Category:Weapons